


we are wild

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Children, Escape, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, no beta we die like sungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: Lights flash overhead, and Delta-92 screws his eyes shut, trying not to listened to the terrified gasps escaping Xi-96's mouth or the distant crunching of boots on leaves.They're alright.They have to be.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	we are wild

It's nearly two in the morning when they make their escape.

Delta-92's feet pound against the grass, his eyes narrowed and the familiar weight of Chi-95 on his back. He can feel Xi-96's tiny hand in his, the younger hybrid keeping pace as best he can, but all three of them know they can't run for much longer.

...failure isn't an option.

Delta-92 _knows_ that if the others go back, they'll die. He _knows_ that they'll be executed in the courtyard, made an example of - _this is what happens if you try to escape_ \- and he _cannot handle that_.

So they run.

A soft _sshk_ cuts through the air, and Delta-92 ducks as a tranquilizer gun shoots just above his head, his fluffy ears flicking a few times to shake off any residual grit. He knows Xi-96 is flagging - the young hybrid is built like a toothpick, and even the training they did for this escape isn't helping as much as it should - but he's only strong enough to carry Chi-95, and even then, just barely.

His foot catches against a root, and he slams against the ground, pain shooting through his jaw and Chi-95 slipping off his back. He can see Xi-96 a few steps ahead, his dirt-covered feathers barely visible amidst the darkness, and before he can second-guess himself, he darts forwards, grasping the back of Xi-96's jumpsuit and hauling him into the hollow of a tree.

There's something warm and wet trickling down his neck, he knows, but Chi-95 and Xi-96 are _here_ , curled up in his arms, so that doesn't feel like it matters.

It's alright.

They're alright.

Lights flash overhead, and Delta-92 screws his eyes shut, trying not to listened to the terrified gasps escaping Xi-96's mouth or the distant crunching of boots on leaves. They're alright, they _have to be_. 

He's not sure how long he sits there, his muscles tense and mouth shut, but it's long enough for the cold to set in, long enough for Xi-96 to fall asleep against his shoulder and for Chi-95 to curl up to him like a limpet.

The night slips by, and he doesn't dare move.

Anyone could come for them. Anyone could find them. Anyone... anyone could...

...

* * *

Minsoo _hates_ hiking.

Why would you go _outside_ when you could be _inside_? He doesn't get it. Away from indoor plumbing, WiFi, his sweet, sweet computer...

And worst of all, Minsung seems to enjoy it!

 _Betrayal_ is what this is. Minsung _really_ took their parents' sides over him! Over his! When Minsoo is his younger brother!

 _Unfair_.

God, he can't believe that this is the only time he gets to see his brother all _month_. Having divorced parents _sucks_.

He hops over a root, trips over the next one, and slides down a hill, sticks jabbing at his stomach and at his head.

"Ow, ow, ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-"

Finally, he slams into a tree.

Great. This is just... _great_.

He groans, reaching up to rub his head, and as his eyes flutter back open, a scream nearly escapes his lips at the sight in front of him.

There are kids! Three kids! Sitting against a tree!

Now, Minsoo's very mature. Everyone tells him this. And because Minsoo's so mature, his parents told him what death was.

He's, like... ninety percent sure? That these kids aren't dead?

One of them - the one furthest away from him - has really fluffy hair that looks super soft! The one closest to him is really, really tiny, and has cute feathers all in his hair, and the one in the middle has tiny little ears on his head!

In that moment, Minsoo decides, apropos of nothing, that these are now his brothers.

"Mom!" he calls, scrambling over to crouch in front of the trio. "Momma, I found new brothers!"

One of them - the one with feathers in his hair - opens his eyes, blinking wearily at him for an instant before turning to the one in the middle. "Li-Li," he mumbles, shaking the middle boy's arm a few times. "Li-Li, Li-Li, wake up-"

"Minsoo?" his mother calls, and Minsoo reaches up to wave at her before turning back to the feather-boy. 

"Hi! I'm Minsoo! What's your name?"

"Xi-96!" the kid beams, and Minsoo frowns, lips jutting out in a pout.

"That's not a name!"

"It's not?"

"Nope!"

Minsoo leans forwards, grasping the kid's hand, and he beams, quickly drawing a smile from the kid in response. "I'm gonna call you Daehyun!"

"Dae... hyun?" the kid tries, and Minsoo nods.

"Yep! Daehyun! Dae, for short!"

"Dae!" the kid echoes, a bright smile on his lips, and Minsoo nods emphatically.

"Yeah!"

"Minsoo!" his mother calls, and Minsoo turns, the smile still on his lips as he catches sight of his mother sprinting towards him.

"Hi! Look who I met!"

Minsoo grabs Daehyun's wrist, pulling him in close, and his mother stops short, eyes widening as she stares at them.

"He has friends, too!" Minsoo continues, gesturing to the duo still asleep against the tree. "Look how small they are! I can be a big brother!"

"That's... that's not how it works, Minsoo-yah..."

"Can we keep them?" Minsoo begs, and his mother stares at him for a moment, pain flickering in his eyes.

"Minsoo-yah, they have a family. I don't know where they are, but we can't just keep them-"

"But look at his ears!" Minsoo wails, gesturing to the one in the middle's fluffy ears. "We have to keep him!"

His mother stares at them for a moment before sighing, and she bends down, kneeling in the mud to stare at Daehyun. "What's your name?"

"Xi-96!" Daehyun chirps, before frowning. "Ah... Daehyun! Minsoo named me that!"

His mother stares at them for a moment longer before turning, her gaze drifting up towards the ledge. "Jeonghoon-ah! Come down here!"

"Can we keep him?" Minsoo begs, bending down to hoist Daehyun into his arms. "Look! I can pick him up! You can't make me get rid of him if I can pick him up!"

"We'll see," his mother replies, and Minsoo beams.

* * *

In the end, Minsoo's parents have to carry the other two out of the forest.

The smaller one with fluffy hair is in his mom's arms, his face flushed and hair stuck to his forehead, while the one with the ears is in his dad's, expression scrunched up and one hand gripping his coat. Daehyun, on the other hand, bounces between him and Minsung, eyes bright as he asks all sorts of questions about everything they have.

(Minsoo can't _wait_ to show him his computer.)

They bring the three of them home, and Minsoo distracts Daehyun with his games for _hours_ while his mom and dad talk in the kitchen. 

Hopefully they're not angry. Minsoo hates when they fight.

After around four hours, the fluffy hair one toddles out of the guest room, hair dripping and one of Minsoo's hoodies hanging off his shoulder, and Minsoo nearly _melts_.

He's so? Cute?

"Hi!" Minsoo beams, racing over to grasp the kid's hand. The kid stares at him, eyes wide and hands trembling, and Minsoo beams, shaking it with gusto. "I'm Lee Minsoo! What's your name?"

"A-Ah... Ch-Chi-95-"

"You're now Jaewon!" Minsoo decides, and the kid blinks at him, fear flickering in his eyes.

"Chi-Chi!" Daehyun beams, and Jaewon turns, lips curling into a gentle smile. 

"Xi-Xi!"

"It's Dae now!" Daehyun exclaims, and Jaewon blinks at him, reaching down to fiddle with the hem of his hoodie.

"A-Ah- really?"

"Yep!"

"Do you wanna see my games?" Minsoo asks, pointing at the computer, and Jaewon blinks at it, eyes wide and shining.

"Ah- what is that?"

"A computer!" Minsoo exclaims, and Jaewon's eyes widen further.

"S-Sure!"

* * *

While her ex-husband makes dinner, Jiyoung sits by the sleeping hybrid's bed and thinks. 

She can see the marks of the facility - the barcode on his wrist, the raw ring of skin around his neck that speaks of a collar, the scabs on his hands and chin from tripping - and she presses a hand to his forehead, sighing as she feels heat.

"Wh... who...?"

The hybrid's eyes slit open, and a pained whimper escapes his throat before he seems to realize where he is. "C-Chi...? X-Xi...?"

"You escaped," Jiyoung assures him, and the hybrid shakes his head, dark hair sticking to his forehead and eyes welling up with tears.

"Wh-Where- Chi- Xi-"

"You're safe," Jiyoung promises, and the hybrid stares at her for a second, dark eyes dazed but _so, so afraid_. "My name's Lee Jiyoung, and you're safe here."

"M-My-"

"They're getting a bath," Jiyoung replies, and the hybrid relaxes into the sheets, eyes sliding shut. "You can rest for now...?"

"Del... Delta-92..." the hybrid mumbles, and Jiyoung exhales, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

 _God_ , he's small. She knows hybrids that come from facilities are normally small, but he looks smaller than _Minsoo_ , despite being a year older. 

...she's going to take care of them.

She's going to take care of them like her parents took care of her.

"Dongho," she murmurs, nails gently scratching against the hybrid's skull. "You're alright now, I promise. I'm going to take care of you."

It might be her imagination, but she likes to think that Dongho's lips curl into a smile, and that-

that's enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from young volcanoes by FoB
> 
> we stan copious amnts of angst am i Right
> 
> also hybrids:  
> dongho - arctic fox  
> jaewon - otter  
> daehyun - chicken  
> mrs lee - hamster
> 
> pspsps leave a comment
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
